


Bee n' Fits

by Sweetbean18



Series: Transformers: The Bee Series [1]
Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Holoforms (Transformers), Romance, Science Fiction, Transformers 2007
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbean18/pseuds/Sweetbean18
Summary: Follow Selena Witwicky, a violent and rebelious 15 year-old young girl, on the adventure of discovering a bizarre alien race, meeting a very irritating Camaro, and fighting off all the obstacles that stand in her way, including a certain group of robotic foes from another planet that will change her life forever.





	1. The Camaro

The air around me became humid and sweat started beading down my forehead. The moon was the only light radiating the dusky evening. From all the pounding music being devoured by my ears, I was surely thought to be deaf by now, but no, I heard the crickets chirping, owls hooting soothingly, and just eerie and peaceful silen-

"H-hey! Uh…wen….yuh…uh…melp….me?" A very provocative dressed and obviously blotto girl came up to annoy me.

She drooped an arm over my shoulder limply. Her eyes were veiny and red, and her breath just made me want to heave up and barf on her precious stilettos.

"Err….depends on what I'm going to help you with?" I prompted, trying to shove the heavy body from me. Damn this girl needs to get gym membership or something!

Her head fell over for a second, but then it came right back up, "Suh…uh…ho…."

She entirely collapsed onto the sidewalk in front of me. Gosh, remember what Sam said. Walk away and pretend you didn't murder a person…even though I never really did, people mistaken me for it sometimes during my angry moments. Wait a minute; did she just call me a hoe? Well then I'll just take back my comment about murdering! I started taking my leave and letting the poor girl get raped or something until the high voice rang back into my ears.

"W-wait, y-yuh…juss….can't leave m-meh….'ere!" The infuriation got revived!

Yaaaayyyy.

Then I gave her a 'WTF?' look. I set my hands on my hips and just tapped the sole of my heels impatiently. Let's get this straight, I'm not a patient person, so don't do something that'll have to make me wait, even if meant waiting outside of a restroom while you're taking a dump out on the toilet. I bit lip as my nostrils flared, my uncomfortable body in this revealing clothes were also getting to my brain. I rolled my hazel green eyes once more as her head plopped back down.

I stooped down on her level, grabbed a fistful of her hair to prop her head up, "Listen sweetheart, you are painfully giving me a prissy fit right now and I don't prissy fits. I also don't like drama, I don't like mushy stuff or sappy romance, anymore you want to know about? Oh yeah, I also don't like annoying and drunk freaks calling me like I'm Catwoman to save them from their alcoholic fetishes, got it?"

"Well, aren't you a fucking angel?" She burped, but the sarcastic tone was clearly visible.

I don't have time for this High School prostitute, I could be home all curled up on my bed and hugging my Batman plushy close. Yes, I like Batman and every super hero that came from their moms out there. I talk to myself numerous time too as you can see, it's always some weird habit I got deceased with when I turned 10. Damn the number 10.

"None of some sort, but do you get the point? "

I studied her confused face for a moment, "Uh…yehh….I…dunno…."

I shook my head and got up to my full 5'4 height. I mentally cursed myself for staying out to late in the month of December. Oi, I needed to get a car fast, but apparently a 15 year-old's life doesn't go so slick with that idea.

"Melissa! You stupid chick! C'mon and stop bothering that other one!" A very masculine voice was heard from a couple strides away. Gee, nice way to call me hon. I gazed up and saw it was a boy, a glass of beer in his hand and a very cute boy in fact. Oh well, if his girlfriend is the chick that just buzz-killed me right now, then he's off of the list. I glanced back at Melissa who was struggling to get up. My rude and sometimes harsh heart started saying: "help her, help her!". Don't give in Sel, just don't!

"Oh c'mon you irritating creature!" I gave in, grasping her forearm and dragging her up. Once she was steady on her feet, she quavered as she walked over to the guy.

Finally, after being brutally harassed by Trent at school, hit in the head by displeasing Geometry equations, eating uncivilized slobs of meat, enduring painful stretches from Dance class, the hot and sticky dancing in the club, being almost raped by some hobo, and pushing off that drunk mistake, I could go home! Sweet home! Don't you guys ever wish you could worship the people who made home, the bed, and the sofa?

I just hope Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron aren't back from their 'date' yet. Apparently, a date to Uncle Ron meant free coupons for In-N-Out. That cheap bastard. Though, I love him and Aunt Judy for shipping me away from my dramatic life down at Arizona! I have to get home by 12 and the last time I checked my phone, it was 10 o'clock. Wait, I'm only 15, meaning I'm not even supposed to be out right this second…..ooh….that's just really awkward. As long as that guy doesn't rat me out, then I won't need to put him on my list of beheading. You guys know I really don't…..behead people right? Because...I would…go to...jail no, not jail, isn't it juvenile? You can see I'm not that intelligent at times, but I can be during my manipulative scenarios with Sam.

"Uh….buh-bye….err…girl from….what's that place….." Melissa finely giggled as the boy threw her over his shoulder.

"Bye Mel…." I uninterestedly waved back at her to show a teeny bit of kindness. I think I've seen her around in school, the one always caking herself with makeup! Yeah! Well, not a surprise she was in the club and in that sluttish outfit.

I started departing the area until something vibrated in my purse. I slipped the phone out of my purse and rolled my eyes at the caller I.D.

Sammy

I pressed the answer button, "Sup, Samster!"

"Sel, my mom and dad are coming home in 15 minutes, you have to get home!" He warned me frantically.

I choked on my spit for a second (odd I know), but regained my posture, "What the freak? Didn't they say they were coming home at 12?"

He groaned, "Well, I guess my mom didn't get the right toppings in the hamburger!"

I could sense he was being sarcastic about it. I laughed humorlessly, "Har har, very funny, Sam. I'll be home in 10 minutes! If they come any earlier-" I sighed heavily and moaned exhaustedly, "-then you stall!"

"W-what? No way, remember the last time I stalled?"

I giggled at the memory of Sam having to ask his mom for puberty information to keep her away from my room while I changed from my clubbing clothes and into pj's. Poor guy learned more things than his 8th grade health class!

"Stop acting like a baby and do it!" I commanded, smiling as I hung up on him.

I kept on walking down the vacant crosswalk, slowing down as something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the side and saw a black and yellow Camaro speeding right at me. Wait…hold on… slow down motherfu-

"What the hell!" I shrieked, jumping out of the way just before the Camaro raced down the spot I was just standing at, not even decelerating the speed at all. I got up off of the ground and waved my middle finger at the car. "I hope a bird craps on your head, asshole!"

Jesus Christ, I almost died! That car was even past the limit and that's a crosswalk! Meaning the giant red hexagon that says 'STOP' on it should be injected into your eyeballs! Ugh, I need sleep. Bad. On the up side, I get to go with Sam and Uncle Witwicky car shopping tomorrow after school! I get to tease Sam on his choice too! Haha…oh man….I still almost got killed though. That was scary, and usually I'm the scary one! Trust me, I'm not a bully, but I am tough and…..err….how to say it….insensitive? Uncle Ron always commented on how 'selfish' I am, but when the time comes, he always comes to me for help with his theatrical and sometimes comedic social life with his bizarre family.

...

I finally reached the house with 2 minutes to spare. I banged like a bratty 2 year-old (I once was) onto the front door until Sam whipped it open.

"2 minutes come on!" He glanced down at his watch.

"Okay, I think they-" A distant car engine ascending closer was heard at the end of the neighborhood. "Move man!"

I rammed him out of the way, his body crashing into the front door. "Good night to you too!"

I zipped up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door, already undressing my clubbing clothes off. I started bouncing around like a bunny when I tried to slip my heels off.

"Ouch, ugh, c'mon! W-w-whoa!" I gasped as I tipped to the side and fell down.

"What was that?" I heard Aunt Judy's voice ask from downstairs.

In adrenaline, I ripped the heels from its straps and threw it under my bed. I unpinned my hair from the raggy updo and ran into the bed, only in my underwear and my bra.

Damn my dignity! You only live once, man!

I hugged my comforter close just as Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron came walking in. Did I mention I am a pretty good actress? I stayed in a relaxed position, letting small snores come out of my mouth.

"I could've sworn I heard a thud upstairs….." Aunt Judy prompted with confusion.

Sam laughed nervously, "What? A t-thud? You must be watching Paranormal Activity too much Ma! Just have a nice warm bath to calm your nerves!"

"No, no, no…..wait…how come it smells like perfume? Did you invite a girl?" I wanted burst out laughing at the situation Sam is going through now.

"No way! Give me some high-five son!" I smirked at Uncle Ron's comment. I heard a weak smack of the hands and Judy sighed.

"Quiet you two! We might wake Sel up," Aunt Judy scolded the two idiots.

Yeah, you sure don't want to wake me up since I am sound asleep right now. Hint the sarcasm you guys, hint it.

"Sam, you're such a good actor-"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sam snapped in panic. Don't panic boy, just don't! Or else I'll strap you into a lingerie one-piece from Victoria's Secret!

"Nothing?"

Uncle Ron saved the day by groaning, "Can we please get some sleep now? You too young man."

I smiled peacefully when three pairs of feet absconded my chilly and eerie dark room. I hugged my soft pillow closer and my body was soon waving goodbye for the day as I fell into a deep drowse, dreaming of that bastard Camaro chasing me. Great.


	2. Return of that Camaro!

I hummed quietly to myself as I slipped my violin into its case. School…. I hate it and I always will! Doesn't everyone though? Luckily, it's my last period of the day! Huzzah, huzzah! Throw the confetti out you guys! Every ending of a hard day at school should be a freaking blessing. I locked my instrument away, grabbed my backpack, accidentally slapped a kid in the face, and then headed out of the Orchestra room. Not my fault the kid was to close when I was about to swing my locker shut.

"Sel!"

My body whipped around when I heard the disturbing voice of my cousin ring into my ears, "Samster! Joy and merry to see you here….all….sweaty."

I flinched a little when he came to close, a paper gripped into his shaking hand. "Guess what?!"

"You forgot to bring deodorant to Gym again?" I sarcastically guessed, smirking a wicked grin.

He laughed humorlessly, but shook his head, shoving the paper in my face. Literally.

"What the- do you really want to be the kid I just back-handed a minute ago?" I threatened him menacingly as I snatched the paper off of my face.

"No, because you'd probably fracture my jaw! Now read it!" He squealed like a little school girl. I sighed, when is my dearest cousin ever going to pass puberty? Maybe this is why Mikaela thinks of him as a ghost at lunch sometimes.

Mikaela Banes. One of my good ol' pals! She was in the 8th grade when I was in the 6th when we first met. My damn locker wouldn't be a nice one like all the others, so she helped me with it. She told me ever since that day, my locker and me were like brothers and sisters by our mean and stubborn attitudes. I beg to differ! I look better in black than that metallic cubby hole did! Ever since then also, Sam developed a puppy crush on her! But, I can't blame him. With her seductive and hot looks pretty voice, and wits, she truly is like a piece of the freshest meat in the market for hobos.

"Um…it's an upside down V with a line a going through it…." I told him.

He groaned, taking the paper out of my small hands to flip it over. I gasped and laughed.

"Oh! It's an A-! I see now! Thanks Sammy!" I giggled, but my smile faded away after 40 seconds or so and my face went blank, "What's so freaking special about it?"

"Remember what my dad said: Samuel James Witwicky, if you get 3 A's and 2 thousand dollars, I will buy you a new car," He mimicked the beastly deep voice of Uncle Ron.

"Sam, you're in the 11th grade and you don't know the difference between an A- and an A?" I raised my eyebrows at his bland face.

He took the paper out of my hands, "I'm sure my dad will give me a let-go on this one."

"Yeah and I'm sure that you would be able to meet Megan Fox one day," I answered in a sarcastic tone. I am a very rude and teasing person. That's probably why I only have 2 friends. Ugh….

He stuck his nose up, starting to walk away, "Dreams do come true!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, following close behind him for the end of the school day. Praying that Uncle Ron will accept my desperate cousin's A-, I am also praying that he'd be proud that I got straight A's on my report card! Again!

"Hey Sam, what did you get on your report card today anyways?" I asked him.

"I got A's and B's. Judging by the fact you're insults and comments aren't so bad today, you got straight A's," He retorted with a tint of annoyance.

Well then!

We stayed quiet after that and just trotted down the busy hallways of PDA, bullying, and jock chattering before we reached the front of the school. I saw the familiar vintage car of my Uncle sitting right down the stairs.

"You ready?" I challenged Sam.

"Uh….yeah."

"Don't be a wuss! Say it like you mean it Witwicky!" I shouted at him, some kids staring at me and Sam like idiots.

"SIR YES, SIR!" He saluted me, marching down the stairs to his dad's car.

I shrugged, descending the stairs and into Uncle Ron's car. I laid back onto the soft, leather seat as Sam and Uncle Ron talked about the grades. It wasn't long until Uncle Ron asked me about my report card too.

"I can be smart too," I huffed, handing the sheet of paper over. He smiled when his eyes ran over it. Nodding in approval, he turned to me.

"Good job Sel unlike Mr. Minus pants over here," He grumbled, starting the car up.

"But, I still get my car!" Sam sang aloud.

"That's really nice to hear!" I mocked the same sing-song voice.

He frowned at me, but turned back around. This is going to be fun for sure. My phone vibrated in my back pocket all of a sudden. My eyes softened when I saw it was my Grandma's home phone number.

"Hey, Gran," I greeted softly.

I saw Sam and Uncle Ron smirk from my peripheral vision. I heard the croaky voice of my Grandma chuckle, "Hi there sweetheart, how are your dealing there in California?"

She was so over-protective of me sometimes. Who could blame her; she wouldn't have wanted the same for me as her daughter. I snapped out of my mental thoughts and answered back, "I'm doing great! Uncle Ron, Aunt Judy, and Sam have been absolutely nice ever since I got here."

"That's marvelous, my dear! Oh, and your Grandfather says his greetings," She added.

I smiled, "Tell him hi too. How are you guys there? Arizona still burning?"

She laughed weakly and sighed, "We're doing fine, darling and it's becoming cooler…..gradually."

"I miss you guys," I pursed my lips, running a hand through my ebony hair that was flowing through the wind and into my freaking mouth! I spat it out with my tongue subtly.

"We miss you too pumpkin! Make sure to visit soon," She said with adoration.

"Yeah, I promise," I nodded approvingly.

"Well….your Grandfather is having a fit again," She prompted unsurely.

I shook my head even though I know she couldn't really see me, "Go Gran, it's alright. I'll call you soon, okay?"

She chuckled, "Thank you Sel-Bell, I'll talk to you again soon, farewell."

"Bye," I smirked as I brought the phone down and hung up.

My head rose up and my jaw dropped as we drove into a dealership for Porsches. No way. No effin' way man! You've got to be shitting kidding me? No! How the hell can I tease Sam for this? Life is a bitch with cool…..cars….dammit.

"No, no, NO, dad! You have got to be kidding me!" Sam excitedly exclaimed, putting a fist up onto his lips in utter drama.

I giggled when Uncle Ron started chortling in pure humor, "I am!"

"Aw! Good one Uncle Ron!" We gave each other a fist punch in joy. Nice times, nice times. I almost laughed my ass off more when I saw Sam's disappointed and blank expression.

"You think that's funny? What's wrong with you two?" He asked us both in disbelief.

You obviously thought I either felt guilty or sad, but that was the complete opposite. I smirked at him, "Yeah, I think it is down-right hilarious so, you got a problem with that, wimp?"

He appeared to be very uncomfortable right now and I could see right down that scrawny body of his that he was frightened. Yes, that's right. Be very afraid. I'll make even the toughest of men cower behind their mothers. He laughed nervously, "Absolutely not!"

Deviously satisfied, I sat back, "That's what I thought."

Minutes passed and me being my teenage self, I got freaking bored. I pulled out my lemonade carton and started chugging from it. Ahhh, Minute-Maid, you can't live without it!

"Is that the entire lemonade carton from home?" Sam pointed to the halfway empty box weirdly. "You actually bring that to school?"

"Duh, don't you?"

His eyes drifted around for a moment, "No…."

"Then shut up," I snapped back at him jokingly, giggling.

He gaped and shook his head, obviously confused. I raised my eyebrows at him before taking another gulp of the juicy aroma. Unpredicted that we would enter a used car dealership called, Bobby B's, Sam groaned in frustration and well, you could already imagine what would happen if something idiotic happens to Sam and I had a liquid in my mouth.

"Holy cow shit!" I spat out all the lemonade in my mouth (which was a lot!) and splattered it all over the back of Sam's head.

He froze, disgusted and annoyed at the same time. Turning around, he flipped me off, starting to throw punches at me. Like a little girl, I squealed and smacked my hands at his action ones.

"Hey! Hey! Enough, both of you!" He took a deep breath in, "That line never gets old…"

"You bastard!" I let the rainbow of curses flow out of my mouth to my suppose-to-be-a-mistake cousin.

"You bitch!" He remarked back at me, my smacks turning into vicious punches.

It wasn't long until my back didn't feel the car door behind me. I gasped as I fell back and onto the hard parking lot floor. I quickly regained my balance back onto my feet, dusting off my clothes.

"Uncle Ron! What huh- oh, uh, hi."

Embarrassed and blushing red, the dark-skinned man chuckled, shaking my sore hand. "The name's Bobby B, you got some nerve to fight your cousin there."

I cocked an eyebrow, "How'd you know he was my cousin and nah, he's a lame wimp."

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" He informed from behind me.

Briefly, I kissed my hand and tapped it on my bust.

"Don't you dare tell me to kiss your ass!"

"Haha, darling, I didn't tell you, I showed it to you," I rephrased to him slowly.

He flexed his hands, a manner indicating to restrain him from not choking me. Oh, I love that guy! Walking around and investigating the trashy cars lined up. I heard Sam and Uncle Ron talking about my name and….40 year-old virgins? What in the world? I sure hope they're talking about twinkle-toes. I drifted my hand over the hood of an old Mustang. I love this car; it's always been my favorite. It was black and the condition seemed profitable and functional.

"Hey Sam! Check this- what the crap are you doing in that thing?" I shrieked once my eyes fell upon him adoring a black and yellow Camaro. A Camaro that nearly flattened me last night…and a Camaro that's asking for its windows to be smashed with a certain 15 year-old girl's fist. Not only that, but a freaking Camaro that ain't going home with us tonight!

"I like this one!"

He did not just say that! Please tell me he didn't!

"It's nice, really good style and it looks practical to using," Uncle Ron complimented too.

"I'm thinking of getting this one, sir," Sam waved Bobby B to come over.

He did say that.


End file.
